


supercut of us

by zephyr (eofiyv)



Series: enggar penggalih [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eofiyv/pseuds/zephyr
Summary: Baekhyun ingin jadi orang ketiga saja.





	supercut of us

**Author's Note:**

> EXO adalah boygroup Korea Selatan besutan SM Entertainment. Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Standard warning applied.
> 
> Enggar Penggalih Ten03: Orang Ketiga

 

* * *

Entah apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan waktu itu—sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan bagaimana Kyungsoo terlalu sibuk dengan karirnya sebagai aktor, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di apartemen yang seharusnya ditempati empat orang itu bersama dua sejoli ini; Bakhyun tidak selalu menjadi _idol_ dalam waktu 24/7, alih-alih ia menghabiskannya sebagai obat nyamuk. _Nyaris setiap hari_ —hingga akhirnya Baekhyun berkata, "Bagaimana kalau aku jadi orang ketiga saja? Orang ketiga di antara kalian berdua, maksudnya."

"Boleh juga," Jongdae menyahut, menyenggol kaki Minseok yang tengah menyetrika dengan ujung kakinya, "bagaimana, Hyung?"

"Hmm... terserah kalian." Minseok menjawab bahkan tanpa beralih dari pakaian yang tengah ia setrika, "Aku sih ikut saja."

"Ini kan bukan sesuatu yang bisa dijawab dengan kata terserah!"

Detik di mana Jongdae melempar secarik kain yang kemungkinan besar adalah celana dalam Baekhyun pada Minseok, ia mematikan setrikanya dan menerjang Jongdae yang kemudian tertawa-tawa. Kalau dibiarkan, kemungkinan besar sebentar lagi akan berlanjut menjadi adegan yang iya-iya. Inilah, pikir Baekhyun, kenapa ia seharusnya jadi orang ketiga saja di antara mereka. Terus-terusan menjadi obat nyamuk rasanya lumayan menyebalkan—jauh lebih baik jika ia juga boleh ikut, kan. Begitulah logikanya.

_Well_ , jika Kyungsoo tidak menyembelihnya esok pagi.

“Hei, hei, jangan abaikan aku,” Baekhyun merengek, “dan Hyung, tanganmu tolong jangan kemana-mana dulu. Ada sepasang mata yang masih polos dan sungguh tidak mau tahu apa warna dalaman Jongdae hari ini.”

Minseok mendengus saat mendengar kata ‘polos’—Baekhyun adalah hal terjauh yang bisa kaudapatkan dari adjektif itu. “Kaubilang mau jadi orang ketiga, kalau begitu biasakan dirimu untuk melihat ini.”

“Tolong, ya! Kalian bahkan sudah membuatku melihatnya jauh sebelum aku ingin jadi orang ketiga—“

“—orang ketiga apa?”

Kyungsoo berdiri di depan pintu. Oops. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengecek ponselnya untuk telepon maupun _chat_ dari Kyungsoo yang biasanya mengabarinya lebih dulu sebelum pulang.

“Kau bukannya pulang besok?”

“Syutingnya ternyata selesai lebih cepat.” Kyungsoo melepas jaketnya dan mendudukkan diri di sofa, ”Tapi omong-omong, orang ketiga apa?”

“Baekhyun bilang dia ingin _threesome_ bersama aku dan Minseok-hyung.” Jongdae terkekeh, si sialan satu ini. “Kami baru saja akan mendiskusikannya.”

Kyungsoo mengangkat alis. “Hoo, begitu ya.”

“Faktanya, kami juga baru saja menunjukkan bagaimana—“

“Bercanda! Bercanda!” Baekhyun cepat-cepat menyanggah. “Kyungsoo-yah, jangan dengarkan orang-orang aneh itu.”

Kyungsoo hanya ber-‘hmm’ tak jelas, memilih untuk menyalakan televisi dan mengabaikan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menolak untuk menyerah; ia mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Kyungsoo, bergelayut padanya seperti koala yang terlalu besar. Kyungsoo tidak memarahinya maupun menendangnya ke lantai, jadi sepertinya semua baik-baik saja. Ia nyaris mengantuk ditemani suara rendah Kyungsoo yang tengah mengobrol dengan Jongdae dan Minseok-hyung, serta pijatan Kyungsoo di sendi-sendi bahunya—kenapa pula jadi Kyungsoo yang memijatnya, bukankah ia yang baru saja kembali dari syuting yang melelahkan? Tapi Baekhyun tetap mengeratkan pelukannya dan mendengkur seperti kucing malas; menjadi orang ketiga apanya, siapa yang butuh jadi orang ketiga jika kau punya pacar yang empuk, menggemaskan, dan punya pijatan maut seperti Kyungsoo?

“Kau belum mandi, ya?” Kyungsoo akhirnya bicara padanya.

“Tahu saja,” Baekhyun tertawa.

Saat bokongnya mendarat di lantai tanpa aba-aba, Baekhyun berpikir, jika ada alasan mengapa ia harus mengajukan ulang proposal orang ketiganya, _ini_ dia momen yang akan ia tuliskan sebagai latar belakang.

“Kyungsoo-yah—bisa-bisanya kau!”

**end**


End file.
